


Let Me Come Out

by siyeonslayer



Category: Dreamcatcher (Korea Band)
Genre: Gen, Headcanon, Hide and Seek, Roommates, Written For Fun, bet, closet, eyebrow slit, gahyeon yoohyeon and bora barely talk/appear, handong is in china, prank, singjiubin life as roommates, tries to be funny but we'll see
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-29
Updated: 2020-03-29
Packaged: 2021-02-28 18:35:45
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,078
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23381737
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/siyeonslayer/pseuds/siyeonslayer
Summary: It's free day for Dreamcatcher: Yubin goes to her studio, Siyeon comes up with a plan out of boredom and Minji decides to transform it in a bet.
Comments: 6
Kudos: 44





	Let Me Come Out

**Author's Note:**

> I was looking through some auto-generated prompts, and one about a prank where one was hidden in a closet made me imagine how and who in Dreamcatcher would do such thing. So I hope that you will find the reading entertaining and that you find it fun because I had a good time writing it.
> 
> Kudos and comments are always welcomed

Yubin just left their apartment to go to her studio writing lyrics and producing, leaving Siyeon and Minji alone. They were in the kitchen eating some snacks, watching memes and checking their fans’ accounts.

“Do you know when she comes back?”

“Siyeon, you know that she will probably come back later in the afternoon.” Replied the leader, watching the other woman squishing her face to take the sleepiness off from her face. Then, a sudden idea: “What if we play a prank on her?”

Minji listened to her, it wasn’t a very elaborated plan no, it couldn’t even be called _plan._

“She will not fall for it.”

“Why?” - asked the black-haired girl, raising an eyebrow - “You just have to act like usual, I am the one doing the rest.”

“I’m already calling it a failure.” Replied the leader, putting the cups in the sink and quickly washing them, “When do you want to start by the way?”

“I don’t know… Let me text her.”

“She doesn’t check her phone-”

“Are you done being a party pooper?!” asked Siyeon, Minji laughing her lungs out: she was having way too much fun teasing her friend. “ _mememememe she doesn’t check her phone mememe-_ Look!! She replied and said she will be back by three thirty” she looked at her while mocking her and sticking her tongue out to the purple-haired woman. “This prank is going to be a success”

“Let’s make a bet”- Minji was absolutely confident in her victory – “The loser will have to get an eyebrow slit. You will have one hour to accomplish your _mission_ and the time starts in the exact moment Yubin steps in.” Siyeon agreed, shaking the hand offered by the other woman.

“Hello? I’m home!!” Yubin stepped in, greeting Minji and Gahyeon seated on the couch, watching TV, “Where are the others?”

“Bora is showering and Yoohyeon is taking a nap.” Answered the leader. “What about Siyeon? She asked me when I was coming back but when I asked if there was any problem, she ghosted me.”

“Siyeon… Siyeon went to the company to practice for a bit.” She lied: Siyeon was in their room.

_“She’s back, I can hear them talking”_ thought the black-haired woman, _“okay don’t fall asleep Siyeon, you have to stay awake… let’s sing a song: All by myself, don’t wanna be- mmh no, that’s too depressing.”_ Siyeon kept blinking inside the closet, her sight getting used to the darkness. She slightly opened the closet door to get some air and check the room, still empty. After twenty minutes spent eavesdropping the muffled voices in the other room, she heard Yubin saying that she would’ve gone to their room to tidy it up a bit. _“Here she comes, time to lose the bet, dear Minji.”_

Yubin entered their bedroom, reaching her bed and discharging the stuff she had in her backpack and putting it in their usual spot. She loved keeping her notebook and her pencil case in a very particular spot, and she also loved bringing with her some letters written by their fans, it kept her motivated and it helped her getting through the obstacles she was having during her moments of productivity.

After putting everything at its place, pacing in the room to gather some of the mess, twenty more minutes had passed before she started to get closer to the closet. Siyeon felt her heart beating faster, _“Come on, get a bit closer”_ was the mantra in her mind, but then the other girl turned to a different direction, probably distracted by something. _“Shit, she must be closer so that I can surprise her… Here she comes again-“_

“Yubin!!”

“Yes?”

“Could you please bring me the charger? It’s on my bed!”

 _“No- no no no no no please no. Fuck off, Minji”_ Siyeon was still in the closet, she would’ve jumped out if it wasn’t for Minji distracting the younger woman.

Yubin left the room, _unknowingly_ leaving a thrilled prankster in the closet; the black-haired woman groaned in frustration, checking the time: if Yubin didn’t get pranked in the next twenty minutes, she would lose the bet.

Minji hopped from the couch, taking the charger from the younger’s hands and placing the charging phone next to the TV.

“Thank you. How much time is left?”

“Mmh… twenty more minutes. Shall we watch something?” murmured Yubin, smiling. Minji told her by text Siyeon’s plan, and that in case she would have lost the bet she would have to slit her eyebrow.

“I will stay here for a bit, and when the time is almost out, I will go back to our room.”

_“I guess I’m getting that awaited eyebrow slit… Who would’ve thought I was really going to do it... Shit, Siyeon stay focused, it’s always a bet, you have to win this…”_ Five minutes were gone. _“Looks like she will stay there for a while, huh?”_ She kept checking her phone: ten minutes till the end. _“At least I know I look good-“_ the door of the bedroom suddenly opened up, Yubin was again walking around, this time as if she was checking for something, but she didn’t dare to go near the wardrobe.

_One minute left._

The younger roommate took one step closer to Siyeon’s area, but yet too far for the prankster’s likings. One more step closer, yet too far again. Yubin left the room again. Siyeon facepalmed herself so hard that the slap was heard before the bedroom door was completely closed, making the rapper snort laughing once she faced the leader, causing both to giggle.

The duo left the girl for a couple of minutes after the hour was over, and when they got back in, they opened the closet door: “Oh my God Siyeon!! What were you doing there?” asked the rapper with a very convincing confused look, “I wanted to scare you.”

“Girls!! _Siyeon just came out of the closet_!!” yelled Minji towards the other girls’ rooms, “Congratulation Siyeon!! We are so proud of you!!” said Yoohyeon, while Gahyeon sent a text to Handong, even if she probably couldn’t check the texts in China.

“That’s not what she means!” yelled after Siyeon, “We are proud of you either way!!” replied Bora.

Minji then gathered all the girls in the living room, explaining the prank that Siyeon wanted to do to Yubin and how it became a bet. Siyeon then felt all the eyes on her: “So… Where is the razor?”


End file.
